Glory
by CoffeeeCup
Summary: "Hiccup." Said boy stared in utter confusion, staring at his pet. Had he just spoken...? "I did." The oddly soothing tenor voice replied, and that was the last thing Hiccup remembered before his vision turned black.
1. Chapter 1

"T-Toothless!" Hiccup squeaked, one hand pushing at his chest as he tried to wiggle out from under the figure.

But the dragon was relentless. One of Hiccup's wrists were held tightly next to his head. The head nudged under his head and Hiccup subconsciously lifted his head up and to the side to give more space and he whined when he felt a warm, forked, sinewy tongue licked from his clavicle to the very tip of his jaw, causing him to arch his neck back.

"Toothless sto- ahh!"

Another smoldering lick upon his neck and he pursed his lips to stifle another sound that threatened to be voiced through his closed lips.

Hiccup felt a tremor through his body that left him trembling under Toothless.

The humanesque body above him kept repeating the ministrations, leaving Hiccup to suffer without any mercy.

Toothless's naked body pressed down on Hiccup's clothed one and gave a light grind, a purr escaping his half open mouth as he pressed kisses to the pale neck of his rider.

Hiccup tried to push him away with a weakened hand, all the while opening up his neck for his "pet", and shuddering with a flushed face.

"Toothless, stop!" He murmured with a low whine but Toothless did not heed his pleas, reacting off of the boy's bodily reactions instead.

The door to his room slammed open suddenly, revealing Stoik, Gobber, and Astrid, faces frozen over with shock at the compromising position they had unveiled.

Toothless froze, his mouth lightly clamped around a part of Hiccup's neck as he gave a light bite, bright green eyes narrowing at the company.

When Stoik finally got his bearings together he stumbled over his speech, before taking a step forward and face flushing with embarrassment and anger.

"Get off him, you devil!"

As soon as he took a step towards his son and Toothless, the newly turned dragon bit down harder, making Hiccup flush a deeper red and let out a light moan. Toothless's large wings flexed and in an instant, Hiccup was wrapped in Toothless's arms and the humanesque dragon had jumped a few feet away and onto the foot of the bed.

Toothless gave a growl and hugged Hiccup to him, the boy practically stranded in the air with how tall Toothless was in human form.

The dragon whipped his tail threateningly at whoever dared to step closer, and the three guests had started to draw their swords at the new threat.

Hiccup saw their faces contort with worry and anger, Stoik had already bared his sword and the other two were just unsheathing their weapons. His already fast thrumming heart gave a fearful lurch.

"No, stop! It's Toothless!" He tried, wiggling in Toothless's arms which caused the dragon to squeeze him to his body harder. Hiccup managed to squeeze an arm out from its confines and hold it out, palm facing the people about to charge at his captor.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

About halfway to the boy they halted at Hiccup's declaration, eyes widened as Toothless flew back to the head of the bed. His wings flapped dangerously, his tail hitting something off Hiccup's nightstand.

The three darted their eyes to Toothless's glaring face and stared at the hostility.

Bewildered, their weapons lazed in their hands.

"Toothless...?"

* * *

When Toothless was sure the others wound not take his human from him, and with Hiccup's soothing direction, he carefully made his way down into the gathering room.

The other three where still on edge but had laid down their weapons in leu of confusion.

The four had barely managed any clothes on the dragon, making him clad in only a pair of pants that clung low on his hips because his tail that projected from his skin at the base of his spine. He had insistently ripped just above his knees, letting his legs breath. Not only would a shirt be useless thanks to the large protruding wings from Toothless's back, but because Toothless radiated heat like a furnace.

Even now, in his normally clad clothes, as Hiccup was made to sit in Toothless's lap by none other than the dragon himself, he felt overheated with the warmth that spread through him just by barely touching his pet's skin.

He squirmed uncomfortably, making Toothless hug him closer. The little nips and kisses he had gotten on his neck previously had started to show in small painless bruises, making him self conscious and flush a light red at the people scrutinizing him and Toothless.

By any means, Toothless was not ugly, and now calm, he had a very handsome demeanor. His skin tinged a slight grey that changed to pitch black scales where his dragonesque parts had stayed. His horns and ears, small black talons that mimicked his larger dragon ones, his large wings and tail that wrapped protectively around Hiccup's waist.

He was taller, at least a foot taller than Stoik who was the tallest in the village at 5' 12". It compared comically with Hiccup's own small stature of 5' 3" he had been hoping to grow out of.

Hell, even Astrid had three or more inches on him in height, making their relationship seem all that more odd.

Hiccup looked comically like a small porcelain doll in Toothless's lap, getting dotted on by his playmate. Hiccup's blush deepened at this realization. That, and with the way he was perched so adamantly on the man's lap and the low rise pants on his hips, he couldn't squirm out of his hold for irrational fear of accidentally unclothing Toothless.

His face was angular and unlike anything from this village, nose straight and slanted to a slight point. Eyes a nice proportion to his face, though they kept their dragon characteristics. At the corners of his eyes and temples, small black scales flittered about that receded into his hairline. Straight black hair hung loosely to his shoulders, bangs covering the small spikes that started in the middle of his forehead and went up into his hair.

His teeth were almost a cross between human and his dragon form, the incisors flat and human like, but starting with his canines, which were the largest and sharpest teeth, they kept on like feline premolars.

However, with Hiccup pushed up against the dragon's chest, his form was the most prominent thing that stood out to Hiccup from the moment the dragon pinned him down to the floor to now, where he was hugged snuggly.

Sure, Toothless was tall and lithe, born for speed and flight, but that didn't mean the dragon was just lithe and boney. Oh, no, not at all. Toothless had very defined muscles that spanned along his broad chest and abdomen. Firm and only slightly relaxed, seeming to be ready to take flight with Hiccup as his hostage if need be.

His arms where defined and strong against Hiccup's form, hands practically double Hiccup's size. It didn't help that Hiccup could practically feel the strong thighs he rested on, lean like runner's legs.

Hiccup's blush deepened a shade and he kept his gaze down to the floor from his perch, since he and Toothless sat on a lone couch across from the other three. He could barely register the others now, too caught up in his own observation of his pet and he twitched and gave a light shiver when Toothless rubbed and nudged the base of his neck with his nose and lips.

"Son," Stoik said lightly, though confusion still rose in his voice. Especially at Toothless's overprotectiveness. Sure, the dragon was always protective, but now was ridiculous. "How did this happen?"

Hiccup looked up to his guests at his father's voice and tried paying attention. He could only give a light shrug before glancing over the rest.

Astrid seemed the most shocked, especially since the dragon had growled at her when she reached for her boyfriend's hands when he let go for a fraction of a time.

That, and she might just be as starstruck as Hiccup at the dragon's new form. And despite their awkward relationship, Hiccup had never been that willing to be held. They barely even held hands, let alone kiss, and she would usually insinuate them.

That being said, there was a slight pang of jealousy as she looked to the pair across from her and listened in on his answer.

"I honestly don't know..." Hiccup sighed, behind him, Toothless gave a croon of his dragonesque gurgles in comfort, nuzzling the side of his head. "When I walked through the door he kind of jumped me."

That had partially been true... He left out Toothless practically taking him, but they had walked in on them, so they already knew.

He glanced up to Toothless who gave him a grin and nuzzled the side of his face without shame as his guests watched on.

"I don't even know if he can speak." Hiccup sighed, ignoring the flame on his face. "But you can understand, right?"

* * *

Hiccup hadn't planned to be in his room for long. Just run in, get what he needed, and run out.

However, when he took one step into his room he forgot everything he needed to get from his room in favor of taking in the sights of a stranger in his room. He was far enough in the room to let the door close behind him and the stranger starred him down for a moment before lunging at the handicapped boy. Hiccup yelped as he was sent backwards with a heavy body pinning him to the ground. He was about to scream but stopped as he felt nudge after nudge to his face and neck in a familiar motion.

Stilling his movements some he lifted his hands to the stranger's face to see it properly. He blinked his eyes and his brows scrunched in slight confusion and bewilderment.

"... Toothless..?"

The stranger gave a happy dragon like purr and licked Hiccup's cheek, making the boy flush at the action being done my a humanesque tongue.

Allowing his eyes to wonder down Toothless's body, he flushed an indignant red at the realization his friend is naked.

"Toothless, what happened?!"

The dragon either didn't hear or didn't care as his lips traced, kissed, licked, and nipped at any available skin Hiccup had to show.

Which had escalated to where Toothless would lick and nips and suck on his skin until it had Hiccup writhing under him with only the weakest opposition.

Now, he was embarrassed that he couldn't fend for himself, thought he doubted Toothless would have taken it further.

But nevertheless.

* * *

He scrunched his shoulders, trying to hide the hickeys that flourished on his neck as his face boiled.

He felt Toothless nod against his head, nipping the top of his ear playfully and he suppressed a shudder at the breath that ghosted over his ear.

"So, what're we gunna do with him?" Astrid asked, bringing Hiccup back from his daze. "If he goes through the village, he would raise a lot of commotion."

"He can't stay in here forever." Hiccup countered. Dragons were not meant to be kept prisoner. They were creatures of flight, of freedom.

Toothless gave a soft purr and have an appreciative muzzle against the boy's neck, giving a small nip, known as a dragon's kiss.

Astrid gave a light glare to the newly human dragon, envying the closeness the dragon didn't have a problem achieving.

"Do all the dragons have an ability to change like this?" She asked curiously, eying a certain hand of Toothless' that snuck to the hem of Hiccup's shirt and dragged up, unnoticed by anyone else by her.

Toothless did not have a sense of modesty. In an instant two hands pushed under Hiccup's shirt and across his flat, unmuscular stomach. Hiccup gave a squeak as he felt heat soaring through his skin at the contact of those searing palms, practically jumping half a foot in the air if not for the arms that kept him rooted. Hiccup moved to face the man, with only getting Toothless to shove his face in his neck with a dragonesque purr as he put his palms flat against the overheated naked chest.

"Too-Toothless, what are you doing?! Stop!" He said in hushed whispers, even though the others were right across the room on the other couch and can hear everything.

The three blush at the obvious affection and disregard for the onlookers, such things where not very Viking-like to show around these parts, which had Hiccup the color of a turnip from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. He felt ridiculously lightheaded for how much he was blushing.

Stoik was very awkward and felt very out of place in front of the "loving couple", despite Toothless being his pet and engaging in pet-like antics, he still looked human and he could barely stand such affection from his own wife in company, let alone someone else's.

The Village Chief stood up abruptly and gave an awkward cough, giving a quick excuse to leave before casually strolling out of the living room, muttering about finishing this later and Gobber sauntered after him with the same discomfort of the show of affection.

Astrid watched them leave before her eyes went back to the squirming Hiccup, half heartedly trying to make Toothless stop, even though he looked like he was not going to stop anytime soon. Anger heated her veins and made her blood boil.

"Toothless that's enough!" She stood suddenly, a fist slamming on the coffee table between them.

The dragon stilled in his playful assault, Hiccup's neck once again caught between his teeth. His bright green eyes narrowed at her and his bite accidentally drew blood, making Hiccup whine before gulping in air. He growled and hugged Hiccup to his large and intimidating form possessively, a wing coming to wrap them from Astrid's view conspiringly.

Hiccup could no longer be seen behind the jet black appendage, but she could still see Toothless staring holes into her head as she stared back.

Using this coverage as a way to calm the dragon, he took a breath to steel himself for his decision and let himself relax in the dragon's hold. His hands kneaded and have light scratches to Toothless's neck, the dragon letting out a happy but annoyed purr. Okay, that worked somewhat. Hiccup blushed, going further with his "throw caution to the wind" plan and leaned his head to rest at the crock of his pet's neck. Perhaps because he was being shielded from Astrid's angry and cautioned stare made this easier to do.

Lightly, he began to scratch at his neck and place a light kiss to the dragon's neck, something he had done sporadically to show the dragon he was the best. He had to remember dragon's were very affectionate animals.

Hiccup heard Toothless gave a less predatory growl and he continued to scratch the boy's neck.

"It's okay, Toothless. It's just Astrid, it's okay." He kept repeating until the dragon's hold on him loosened and he eased out at a snails pace, stopping every once in a while when he felt Toothless tense, about to drag him back in, and easing him into letting him sit on his own.

Hiccup sighed once he was almost clear of Toothless's relenting grasp on him. The dragon allowed him to sit right next to him, so much as he let Toothless continue to nudge him lovingly.

He and Astrid stared at each other for a moment, the awkward silence between them could've been cut by a blunt knife. He cleared his throat, bringing Astrid's eyes back to his.

"I honestly don't know what to do..." He sighed leaning into Toothless's warmth even though he was already hot underneath his clothes. He really felt like he needed to strip down a layer. "But we'll figure something out."

"What about how he just does what he wants with you?" Astrid countered with slight irritation in her voice. Her hormones were raging, and Hiccup's shy demeanor and unwillingness to do anything so intimate had her just a tad annoyed, especially seeing how Toothless got away with it easily.

"It's Toothless, Astrid." He felt the need to remind her, despite his comrade's new body. "He does this all the time, you know this." But, in the back of his mind, he felt almost guilty at having known where her thoughts lurked.

"Trust me, I'll figure this out later." He gave a defeated sigh as he made Toothless reluctantly let him go so he can walk Astrid to the door.

She stared down slightly at him, thanks to his small height, and swooped down for a peck on his lips that he shied from with a blush.

His dragon turns human-like and everything turns weird. Of course, just his luck.

Hiccup quickly bid goodbye to the girl quickly and awkwardly, shutting the door in her face with a pang of guilt.

He trudged back to the living room and called his dragon to follow him upstairs.

Toothless had not gotten used to walking on two's yet, as he languidly slithered over to Hiccup and walked up the stairs on all fours, staying that way until he deemed it uncomfortable and stood correctly.

The two retreated to his room and sat on the bed, Toothless holding off the ministrations he wanted to start doing again, as Hiccup sighed.

"How did this happen?" He asked, though did not sound very regretful of the turn of events. Merely curious, and embarrassed as Toothless started to lick at his neck.

* * *

Hiccup had lost track of time of how long he had let himself be tortured by his pet's loving gestures. But he did know that sometime during that, he discarded his fur vest and long sleeved shirt in favor of a tank.

Toothless lifted his head and let his forehead rest against Hiccup's. Toothless had set himself up to laying on the boy's smaller stature again, hearing no complains as he continued to mark and soothe over bites.

He opened his toxic green eyes and stared at Hiccup's, a hand coming to graze his talons across Hiccup's cheek with adoration.

It was only when he started leaning in did Hiccup notice this was going somewhere else entirely. Momentarily he fretted before hearing Toothless's reassuring purr, lips ever closer to his own as he pushed himself into the bed. He honestly didn't know how to react with this as their lips touched, Hiccup's face beet red again and heart beat like a jackhammer against his frail ribs.

Oddly, he gave a light whimper when he felt the lips give more pressure and something wet skim across his bottom lip. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and his eyes screwed shut as he wondered what he was doing, letting Toothless do.

After a moment of his former pet's tongue exploring his mouth, the dragon pulled away, licking the viking's pouting lips as well as his own, grinning down at the human as he opened his eyes and look on with a panicked blush.

"Hiccup."

Said boy froze still at the deep tenor voice that left the man's mouth, confusion radiating from his being. He couldn't have heard him talk.

"I did." Toothless said again, this time petting Hiccup's cheek softly.

And that was all Hiccup could remember before everything went black.

* * *

_A/N: Hi guys!: D I honestly don't know where I'm going with this, but bear with me cuz I have an idea! Anyway, I've been obsessed with HTTYD lately and watching it on reruns and drawing fanfic and reading fanfics and such. And we all know that leads to writing your own fics. So here we are. I'm not sure when I'll update again since I have other stories and school and work and such, but I'll try to do it soon...maybe lolol_

_But there will definitely be a second to this, trust me. In due time._

_Thank you for reading!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Toothless had magically transformed to a human like entity.

The villagers had gotten used to the larger than life figure and even talked with him on a daily basis, which helped Toothless with correct word pronunciations. Other than that, the dragon spoke little and didn't brashly engage in festivities as he once did in dragon form.

It was bordering three months and Toothless had not said one word to Hiccup that pertained to his transformation. Of all the things that changed about Toothless, his personality was not something that was even dented. Toothless was still the most _infuriating_ dragon, person, thing he had ever had the pleasure to meet and talk with.

Not only would he disclose what had happened, he would also infuriate Hiccup by being mystical about it.

"_You'll see."_

"_You'll find out soon."_

"_Ah, ah, ah, don't think you can get it out of me that easily. The time will come."_

_What time?!_ That's all he would say and go on his merry way to Thor knows where. The only upside is the dragon's overly attached actions have ceased for the most part, at least when they were in public. Anytime else Toothless would rarely let Hiccup leave his side, and if he did, not more than thirty seconds.

All this frustrated Hiccup to the max. Just what was that damned dragon trying to prove? What was he even supposed to see? _Nothing_ has changed in his village since they first let dragons live peacefully alongside them. Grumbling, Hiccup hoisted his fur vest on and opened his house door to the outside cold. It was approaching fall now, he told himself and calculated how much more he should start wearing.

He hobbled down the slope from his house, already used to the weird way his fake foot operated. Once at the base he turned left and headed for the stables, where he knew Toothless to be, petting the dragons he had been friends with a few months prior.

Hiccup noticed the weirdest things, days ago. The interactions between his dragon and the others. He had thought, because of the change, that the dragons would not recognize or respect Toothless. Only… It was the exact opposite. The dragons knew who he was, straightened up around him and heeded his every move. It seemed the dragons that inhibited Berk held more respect for Toothless than they did in previous times. He seemed like a leader that they looked up too.

Hiccup sighed as he came closer to the stables, and Toothless was indeed there, petting Stormfly's neck and humming to himself. Shaking his head, he approached the dragons. Toothless gave until Hiccup came closer to turn his head and smile down mischievously at the short male. (Hiccup was beginning to think he got the short end of the stick on height genetics in his family.)

They didn't talk, enjoying the silence of being with the dragons. Briefly, he had wondered if Toothless wanted to fly. He spends so much time with the dragons these days when Hiccup was learning crucial things to become village head, he wondered if Toothless was despondent and melancholy about not being able to fly. He could glide, as he always could, but flying was a different mechanism in its entirety. Whenever he would question him, Toothless (no matter where, even though he had learned to tone down the affection giving) would nudge and kiss the base of his neck where it met his shoulder in response to the question and assure his friend he was fine.

Hiccup heaved a breath and a shiver was sent up his spine when a cold gust swung past him as he continued to observe the dragon's interactions.

It hadn't occurred to him before, as he did not look upon the dragons that often, but something was different about Stormfly…

Toothless watched from the corner of his eye as Hiccup contorted his face into confusion, the ends of his lips twitching upwards.

Hiccup said nothing about this observation, opting to not think too much and find out something later when he had solid evidence to believe something was happening with Stormfly.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go home. It's time for supper." He said instead, turning around to head back. He supposed it was his fault for turning his back to Toothless when he wore that mischievous grin. His body heaved forward when a solid body collided with his small frame and he was sent crashing forward, a startled yell passing Hiccup's lips.

Before his body could hit the ground, strong arms encircled his waist and he was suspended between the ground and Toothless's body. There was a large gust of air that spread around them from the large expanse of his wings. It continued and soon he realized they were leaving the ground.

Now, Hiccup loved to fly. It was his favorite pastime in the world, flying with Toothless. But this… this was insane!

"Toothless! Put me down this instant!" He screamed at his partner in crime when he felt himself slip down a little bit in his grasp. He instantly held on to the arms that held him, finally scared at the distance between him and the ground that he could potentially fall to his death with. Not that he didn't trust Toothless, but the loose hold and his uncanny ability to slip out of places (quite literally) left his blood pressure rising.

But Toothless flew higher and in a random direction. The physics laws of a dragon and the physics laws of a hybrid seemed to be different. Though he had trouble balancing while in flight because one of his tail wings was missing, he had no trouble with flight. He kept flying higher and higher, Hiccup's legs grazing the tip tops of trees.

Hiccup slipped a little more in his grasp, the muscled arms now languidly holding him by the upper part of Hiccup's torso.

"Toothless! Let me down now!" His voice cracked a bit with how much adrenaline pumped through his veins. As normally the dragon would heed his command and set them down on the next available piece of land, it was quite startling to feel Toothless lessen his grip and fly higher. He dug his nails into the dragon's arms that encircled him, letting the other know he did not appreciate being treated in such a manner, that and his fear of being dropped had escalated.

When he felt the nails dig into his skin, soft as it may be, it was very durable, he gripped Hiccup closer to him to lessen the anxiety he can feel rolling off the younger boy. Soon enough, he found a large boulder to perch them on top of.

Once Hiccup felt them stationed on something that wasn't air, he gave a sigh of relief and tried to wiggle out of the seat Toothless had made for him. Only when he felt Toothless grip his arms around him harder did he survey his surroundings, and was lucky Toothless didn't let him more from that stop, as the boulder was high enough that he would damage his legs had he slipped off.

And so, like any other time, he let himself be pulled along by Toothless's thoughtless antics. He didn't know how long it had been until he heard Astrid calling his name, flying ever closer to him and his dragon on Stormfly who still looked like something way different about the dragon.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Toothless make a face, an eyebrow hitched before neutralizing his face and administrating more affections. Hiccup can only guess it was to make Astrid jealous (why? He didn't know, but he did know their relationship will either end really soon, or will get worse really fast…).

He watched curiously as they landed on the ground and Astrid jumped off. It was then Hiccup noticed how abnormally small the Nadder looked next to Astrid. Sure, she had grown, but a few days ago the dragon overshadowed her fit petite frame. Today, it just looked like Astrid got on the wrong dragon.

"What are you guys dong up there?" She questioned skeptically, sending one glare at Toothless before lessening the intensity in her eyes. It's not like she could do anything about the affections given to Hiccup. "It's half past supper time." She scolded.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, his body like a ragdoll as he leaned against the human heater that didn't even seem fazed by the setting sun.

"That's what I was trying to get Toothless to go to. And then this happened." He raised his brow and turned to look at Toothless, who only gave his toothy smirk and a light chuckle. "We'll be down as soon as Toothless decides he's hungry." Hiccup informed her dutifully. He had always been more compliant towards his dragon than anyone else, he had a feeling it was pretty mutual between them.

Staring skeptically, Astrid got back onto her smaller than usual Nadder (Hiccup didn't think she noticed) before flying to the sky with a yell of "You better!" as they made their escape.

It wasn't long before he was hoisted up and into the hybrid's arms again, this time more comfortably as the dragon had gotten his playfulness out of his system.

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later that Hiccup had started to see the change he saw in Stormfly happen to all the other dragons.

They seemed to be smaller, for the most part. Their appendages growing shorter, physiques differed.

Stormfly was the most easy to tell. The dragon's mug had shaped differently, obtaining a skewed humanesque outline. He stared hard to find the obvious differences between what the Nadder had first looked like, and its appearance now.

The more he stared, the more the dragon seemed to change before his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked away, unable to comprehend if his eyes played tricks on him.

He left and came back later in the afternoon to Stormfly looking the same as he left her, Toothless trailing after him that evening. He stared and stared hard at the form that had changed in front of his eyes this morning, but the changes have stopped. He overlooked this slight anomaly in favor of searching for dinner.

An hour later Hiccup found himself walking with a stick of cooked fish, Toothless lazily hanging over his small stature in a childish manner, making it hard for Hiccup to walk right or even at all. His torso draped on the top of his head, arms strewn over his shoulders and picking at the fish with his claws as he toyed with their treats. He slowed Hiccup's walk to a slow shuffle, something he didn't particularly care for, but it was almost a hindrance walking on his prosthetic foot this way.

As the duo walked on, Hiccup couldn't help but hear a sickening _pop_ coming from the stables.

_Crack!_

Hiccup heard again, it sounded like someone was cracking their spine or knuckles, but even doing such meager chiropractics, the snapping didn't sound like that! He approached the stable where he had left the Nadder that morning, throwing open the doors in alarm, his tasty fish treats forgotten and more than likely swallowed up by the beast that is Toothless.

He froze the moment his eyes landed on the Nadder. It took him a moment to find his breath, which he regained when Toothless placed his hands on his hips, careful around him. He stared in disbelief for a moment, speechless.

Stormfly let out a screech, so dragon, as a final _pop_ of her bones was heard. Not long after, Astrid came running to aid her best friend, and stopping short of reaching before she stopped, stared, and seemed to lose consciousness.

Hiccup didn't judge her for that. He had had the same reaction the first time.

Bringing his eyes from the fallen Astrid to the Nadder, he overlooked the changed he saw happening not two days ago.

Much like Toothless, the dragon took on a humanesque appearance. It's body screaming _woman_ as the curves where obvious.

The face was another interesting appearance. Large almond eyes that shone with a brilliant gold, petite bird like nose, round, slightly scaly cheeks the color of cream. There was a horn protruding from just below the bridge of her nose, a crown of horns spiking out on her scalp, white blond hair dropped to her collarbone, haphazardly thrown as he let out a croon.

Hiccup noticed her teeth alignment was much like Toothless's, much like a cats. He observed the same scale pattern on her face as his own dragon's, light blue mini scales flittered around the protrusion of her horns, and ears, and he didn't doubt that he could find some more near the horns on her head. Near her eyes, in simple pattern, where purple scales that collected themselves at the corners, blending in with the blue near her facial horn, hairline, and ears.

The dragon inclined her head forward and to the side, trying out the mechanics of her new human neck. Hiccup watched with a keen eye as the rest of her body followed a simple pattern. Her arms hung loosely, scales bundling at her hands, elbows, and shoulder blade. Her wings protruded gracefully behind her, their vibrancy never dwindling of changing with her new form. The dangerous spikes started midway down her spine, following the slight groove of her back and spreading wildly on her tail that trailed as long as her body.

The scales around the wings in her back curved around to her front, over a majority of her breast. They were small for how large she was (compared to a human, that is), but they seemed to fit her body and the curvature of her hips.

_God, why did they have to be naked?_

Was a thought Hiccup had in the back of his head. He _knew_ why, he wasn't stupid. But _why_?

Down the Nadder's legs, patches of green scales, morphed together with blue and purple, some milky white and off yellow, spread like wildflowers the closer it got to her ankles. On her feet there were slight claws from her toes, but also one that poked out just behind her heel, nicking the ground underneath.

After taking observation, he looked to Toothless questioningly, as he stilled hung over his frame like an overly large coat. The dragon wore an accomplished smirk, giving a quick glance to Hiccup and a nip to his ear before letting out a chirp that sounded through his complex, morphed trachea.

Stormfly, now fully changed, unharmed with no more bones cracking from the change, chirped back and spread her wings like arms in triumph.

Besides them, Astrid woke up in a daze, taking in her surroundings. Hiccup had tried to go to her when she first fell, but this damned beast of a dragon didn't let him budge. She helped herself up and stared in disbelief once again at her dragon, nearly Toothless's size, in a humanoid body. Accusingly, she looked to Toothless who only gruffed out a dragon like laugh. The one he would use when he made a Terror puff with an explosion.

"You have some explaining to do." She pointedly told Toothless and his master before turning and going to her Nadder's side to observe the changes at a closer look. Stormfly nudged her head to Astrid's neck much like Toothless first did, showing much of their love and appreciation that way.

Toothless let the two go and dragged Hiccup out of the den, a triumphant bounce in his step as he kept Hiccup close to him.

As Hiccup was smart enough to figure out, this wouldn't be the last change Berk would see.

* * *

_A/N: First off, I'd like to thank my supporters and all the reviews, because that's really the only reason why I would ever finish my stories OTL. Did you guys like the second chapter? Sorry for taking so long! Does it sound weird? It wasn't how I wanted it to start out, or end, but my wacked mind wouldn't let me fish out the true beginning after my phone met an unfortunate ending and erased what I had originally written. I'm sorry if it's out of my usual speech patterns._

_&& Yes! I have seen the trailer for the second film oh HTTYD. I spazzed for two hours and nearly passed out. :3_

_Also, I'd like to take the ending to explain something to those that don't understand my word usage and lack of warnings in my summary. I will say it in little worlds (but I'm kinda raging on the inside. The first one especially was kind of an insult to my knowledge)._

_The first was people seemed to be offed by me using the word "pet" to describe Toothless. They use it in the movie plenty of times, even by Hiccup himself._

_The second was I have had some complaints I don't put Anthro!Toothless warning in my summary. I have a simple explanation. I don't do that in my summaries. Some people do, and they are entitled to do what they want. So am I. If you get upset I don't put warnings, then you're entitled to that. As I am to not put warnings. After all, I only have twenty seconds to grab my lovely reader's attention._

_And the third were spelling of names. I think they can be interchangeable, because they're from a different country. Like my name would be spelled "Victoria", but because I hail from a different base language it's spelled "Viktoriya", because that's the closest they can get to with the language transition. So, whatever sinks your ships guys. (: (this didn't offend me at all, since I'm kinda dyslexic, anyway.)_

_This leads me to thank you guys once again for reading and criticizing and reviewing. You guys really are the only things that make me come back to finish stories. **love-vibes_

_Thank you for reading!_

_Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon_


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, Berk was inhabited by hybrid dragons left and right. The town had accepted it without much trouble, although there were few who had a hard time transitioning. Hiccup thought it was only a bit fair, since they had to make major changes not six months ago when the dragons and came to coexist.

His father trusted him in this change when the dragons became humanoid hybrids (_no, they aren't demons in disguise,_ _dad_) even though the leader was weary, at least he didn't constantly raise his axe against a new dragon that changed. Hiccup was able to calm both down when that happened, with the help of Toothless' growls to restrain the newest addition.

After the first month, Hiccup noticed how the changing of dragons to hybrids have slowed, and even then, how little of the hybrids there were. He had lain his head down at his work table, flicking his charcoal up only for it to slide down as he was in thought, something that occurred regularly.

"Toothless." He spoke, raising his head and turning to face the humanoid form that perched himself comfortably on one of the houses support bridges. The dragon flicked his ears in attention, but otherwise didn't raise his head or open his eyes. "Are all the dragons going to change?"

It was a simple question, one that Toothless had been waiting a while for Hiccup to ask. He stretched his neck and languidly arched his back in a stretch before slinking down to the floor, standing his full towering height before hunching over in a lazed demeanor. There was a nonchalant look on his face, paired with an "I'm not telling" quirking of his lips and crinkle of his eyes.

Hiccup glared at his friend, wondering if it was worth his energy to pursue an answer.

"Useless reptile…" He muttered, vocalizing his need of answers. He turned back around to draw, grated that he wasn't going to learn anything new. He heard shuffling behind him but didn't turn around as a thought occurred to him. Turning around to face his friend again, mouth open and ready to voice his concern. "Toothle—"

A mouth covered his and he jumped at the sudden kiss, face reddening and body jerking back, lower spine digging into the corner of his desk.

Obviously, it was Toothless's objective to scare him, but didn't think through how Hiccup would once again hurt himself. The dragon crooned, hand coming around to rub at the sore spot on his lower back and nuzzle Hiccup's shoulder in apology.

"I'm fine. But jeez, warn me next time, bud." Hiccup said, suppressing a grimace at the throbbing of his muscles. A hand petting Toothless in a familiar manner. He heaved a sigh, seems he's been doing that a lot lately, trying to let the blood return to his body.

A minute passed before Toothless deemed himself forgiven and lifted his head to face his master. Seeing as he had his attention now, without the possibility of scaring him, he leaned in. Hiccup's face darkened again with his inability to breathe but otherwise let the dragon do what he wanted. But instead of another kiss, the dragon just nuzzled their noses together.

Hiccup relaxed, at least the nuzzles weren't as embarrassing as the kisses (which he still didn't know why he let himself be kissed, by Toothless no less). He spoke too soon as a quick peck to his pale lips was made. Arms surrounded his waist and suddenly the two were in motion.

"T-Toothless! Where are you going?!" He yelled as the dragon moved fast with precision down the stairs and through the front door that had just been opened by his father, who was coming home. The man fell on his behind as Toothless squeezed passed him in the entranceway, rather startled at the abrupt movement when he opened the door and watched as the dragon started to glide and take flight, crying out into the fading sunlight.

Toothless got responses from other dragons, especially Stormfly, as the female dragon joined not a moment later with her own rider haphazardly trying to hold on to her neck, legs dangling as she couldn't get a comfortable grip around her middle.

"Stormfly, put me down this instant!" She screamed, not entirely used to the actions provided by her dragon. They all seemed to like to ruffle their rider's feather. Especially now in their easy humanoid forms where they could grab and just take off.

Thankfully, after the first hour of Stormfly changing, they had gotten her some clothes to wear. It was harder to find something for her, since she also needed a top, but the women of the village made a shirt that is able to tie around to her back to hide her naked breasts. She wore short shorts, hanging low on her hips.

Hiccup had stopped struggling when they first took flight, comfortable with how he was in the dragon's hold, though, he felt sorry for Astrid.. It was like when he and Toothless first grabbed her for her first flight.

Toothless sent out another dragon cry, firing a flame to the sky like a beacon before spinning and gliding towards a destination he had in mind.

At that destination, Hiccup noticed it was the area Toothless and he had stayed at after their first successful flight. The dry, rocky coast right off the ocean on the other side of the island. He didn't know why the dragons had decided to rendezvous at this location, but it appeared that the gang was all there. First he and Astrid, then the twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout with their respective dragons, or hybrids now.

Meatlug was the second to first hybrid people where amazed at the transformation (besides Toothless, since he was the first).

Keeping his large stature, the male dragon took on a muscle-heavy fit frame. A defined face, slight protrusions on its chin and neck. Large yellow eyes, and an upturned nose. He pushed his jaw forward sometimes, letting his bottom canine teeth peak out from his lips that flittered with scales at the corners.

His hair a messy and choppy brown that barely made it passed the top of his neck. Horns stuck out like antennae on top of his head. He followed a similar scale pattern on his face, arms and legs. The scales bunched around the changes between the humanoid parts and the dragon characteristics, around the major joints. Its arms in legs a good proportion compared to his body, even muscle definition. His wings in comparison were a bit small, as they were in his dragon form. Tail slightly different, taking on a rattlesnake like tail end, complete with his horned protrusions.

Meatlug was still his lazy self, keeping all his mannerisms and slouched posture, despite his muscle definition.

Hookfang was just a tad bit larger than Toothless in height, but had a relatively slim figure. Small, bony, face with expressive eyes, long trailing shiny red hair and horns on top of her head like a goat's. Her red and yellow scales ducked under her eyes in stripes, following down the back on her neck and body like a tiger. The red licked around her chest like flames, covering her more private areas, her tummy soft with mini fibers of eggshell colored scales.

On her arms, where the rest had a pattern going on, her scales reached from her taloned fingers to her elbows, scattering the more they reached her upper arm, the same with her legs.

Her wings expanded from her back, the color of lava. From the base of her spine, her tail extruded and fanned out with spikes.

She still had a tiny habit of setting herself on fire that they were working on.

Thankfully, she wore an ensemble that resembled Stormfly's. And Hiccup didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that Snotlout was strangely engrossed about his dragon. They all were, curious about the changes, why and how, but his cousin seemed just a tad too infatuated...

Barf and Blech, however, was the most interesting of the transformations. They had taken the longest to change and were the last out of the group. At first, they thought they wouldn't change. But when they did, the villagers and the group thought they'd just turn into a two headed person.

That was why when Hiccup saw that they, instead, split into two beings and grew more limbs, he was thoroughly surprised. Identical twins, it was rather ironic.

Their faces were kind of flat, a horn right on their nose like a rhino. Short, dirty blond hair that covered their round cheeks. Their necks long and elegant, a trait that was carried over from their dragon figure. (It was interesting to watch the dragon's neck pop and crack as the bones shortened, but Hiccup had to admit it was also disturbingly sickening. But at least the twins found it cool.)

In mindset, the dragon twins seemed androgynous, neither particularly caring about which category of gender they fall into. In body, they were hermaphoditious. Hiccup couldn't figure out why, since the dragon itself had been fully male. But, he suppose it was a question to ask when their speech got better.

Their bodies followed the patterns of the other dragons. There was one part that was different between this set of Zipplebacks, and others that Hiccup could tell which twin belonged to whom (without the obvious facial and body differences). There was a certain pattern of sales on their back, just under the protrusions of the wings that synced up with one another. And each Zippleback had a different scale pattern that matched their partner's.

In accordance to their wings, one was just a tad smaller in comparison to the wing they had shared in their first body. But their tails had stayed split on each of the twins.

It was a week ago that they noticed a zippleback dragon that changed to a single entity, it's second head morphing back into its neck with pops, crackles, and sick slick noises. Hiccup was glad Toothless had dragged him out to their grotto to play, the noises themselves would have probably made him sick.

Curiosity compelled him to fester and complain to Toothless, who kept his mouth tight lipped and shut. He was used to it, but he still got frustrated at the silence of answers he so desperately wanted. But Toothless would keep saying, "in due time."

The teens were confused as to why their dragons had all, literally, dragged them out here. They started to chat while their dragons went about and collected wood. The twin dragons spreading gas and the spark needed to light it. At least that didn't change, they still needed each other for fire.

It seemed their dragons just wanted to party, and with a shrug of their shoulders the teens obliged and chatted amongst themselves and played with their dragon friends.

Tiny Terrible Terrors flew about, some their regular dragon form an a handful of hybrids, the size of six year old children, and seemingly genderless, chase each other in the sky.

Toothless sat, leaning against a nearby boulder in their circle, having perched Hiccup between his flayed out legs, making him lean languidly against his chest. Hiccup didn't mind, he was tired from this day's activities and learning. It was good to relax like this, even though he was sure his father and the other's parents will freak out by the time they get home; whenever that is.

There was a thought running through his head, wondering about the changes of the dragons. The rest did not seem to change, their faces didn't elongate into human faces or shortening of ribs for new bodies.

Toothless watched the others, content with their laziness as he played with his human's hair. Running his nails through his hair and massaging the scalp, twirling it around his fingers.

"Hey, Toothless."

"Hmm." He gave a hum in attention.

"... What are you?"

There was a pause in his voice at the beginning, wondering how to word it. He shifted his body, turning his head to look up at Toothless inquiringly.

Toothless paused, eyes staring to the shore. There was a silence between them, each in thought.

The dragon let his hands fall to the boy's shoulder pulling the boy closer and spread his wings in a stretch. He pursed his lips and squinted his eyes before relaxing his features with a sigh.

Toothless declined his head down to face Hiccup.

"We have many names." He began softly in a bedtime story telling voice. Hiccup listened tentatively, curiosity growing.

* * *

_A/N: Oh my god. Can you believe it? /Two chapters in a week/, what is going on I wonder? Well, I'll tell you. I recently got into the Lorax fandom, which directed me to the Toothcup fandom. And with Toothcup fresh in my head, I wanted to put it out for you guys before it gets lost in my brain and you have to wait another year for me to update._

_Did you guys like it?_

_Anyway, it's almost done!_

_And, I understand that in the movie the genders are different, but just go with me, okay? I like how I did the genders lol_

_ Warrior Nun; I was actually thinking of that, but I don't know enough about the anatomy of conjoined twins enough to write it convincingly. I did some research on it, and it's pretty complex. Since the two had their own lungs, nervous systems, spines, hearts, and so on. So I tried something different. It works... I think. Ehehe._

_Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon_


	4. Chapter 4

"_We have many names." Toothless began softly. Hiccup tentatively listened._

"_Some call us angels, we were once called gods." He paused and hummed, remembering old times. "Some called us demons, devils, fae. We were even called monsters."_

_Toothless looked out to the bonfire the dragons had created earlier, already raised high to the sky. He watched as Barf and Blech stood and began to dance around the fires in a rhythm they could only hear. Hiccup followed his glance, allowing Toothless to bring him more onto his lap and hug him tighter, lips dangerously close to his ear._

"_I suppose we can be called all that and it won't be that far from the truth." Toothless said softly into Hiccup's ear, this information was his alone._

_Soon Meatlug was pulled in to dance intricate dances and he pulled Ruffnut in, who was coaxed to relax and move with them in tune with the flames that seemed to rise higher._

_Hiccup watched as one by one the dragons lifted themselves up with ease off the floor and twirl around the bonfire, adding flames when they wanted or spreading the fire with their fire-proof tiny-scaled skin with chirps of laughter._

_Snotlout was the last to join in their festivities; Toothless and Hiccup were left alone to speak, as if the other dragons knew._

"_We are called 'forme skifteaksel,'" He whispers, lips grazing the shell of Hiccup's ear. "Skifts, for short."_

_Time seemed to come to a standstill, the fire illuminating the group's figures. Their laughter and speech light and airy, carried by the soft breeze._

"_We can change shape to what we desire, of the living that is." Toothless murmured. "To ensure our survival."_

"_How long have you guys been around?" Hiccup interjected, but didn't move from his hold._

_Hiccup felt Toothless chuckle, the vibration from his chest was felt on his back. Hiccup stared further as the dance continued; it was something surreal that he had never seen before. Vikings didn't really have time to dance around bonfires till day break (of course, weddings were an exception, the couple needed the blessing of their Gods to make it work)._

_Hiccup didn't know how long they had not spoken until Toothless broke the comfortable silence between them._

"_I can't say for certain. I stopped counting the years I have lived. They feel like five years have passed, or maybe it has been a century? That is what I ask myself and never search for the answer because of its irrelevancy."_

"_How long have you been before this form?"_

"_A few centuries, maybe." He answered casually._

_They sit quietly for a while, watching the dragons and their riders frolic around the licking flames._

"_So, if you wanted too, you could have regrown your tail?" Hiccup finally asks, a question that had been brewing since the transformation and has never been brought up._

"… _Hypothetically." Toothless kisses the top of Hiccup's head, wings coming to wrap around the boy so he wouldn't freeze. "Given more time, I could have; dragons are kind of like lizards, we can regrow our tails."_

"_But the shifting. The _shifting_. Couldn't you have grown it back using your shifting abilities?"_

"… _I suppose so, to ensure my survival."_

"_Why didn't you?" _

"_I met you."_

* * *

Hiccup sighs dramatically as he put away his tools for forging. Last night's endeavors spinning around in his head with a rewind and play back button.

Toothless and himself ended up being pulled into the ring of fire to dance after they finished their talk. Later into the night, the riders had fallen asleep comfortably around the fire, the dragons still dancing fluidly.

Despite his inability to dance like the rest, Toothless dragged him along and supported him, arms around his waist at all times. The fire died down the slower the hybrids danced. By the time their movements stilled and the night crept over them, the fire sizzled out to burnt wood. They took their respected riders in their arms and with a nod to each other in farewell, flew to their destinations.

Hiccup had stayed, content, in Toothless's hold until he deemed it late enough to leave the dampening and cold air. He fell asleep on the flight home and woke up in the dragon's hold, under layers of blankets that is was practically suffocating. But when he tried escaping that warmth and unsheathed himself from the blankets, the coming winter cold hit him hard and he hid in the warmth, desperate not to face the cold again.

The second time he awoke, Toothless was gone, but the heat remained. With enough courage, he left the warmth and comfort of his bed to try and search for his buddy. After not finding him in the first hour, Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and went to his workshop to create and model new equipment.

That was how he spent the majority of his day, cooped up at his station with his inventions and drawings, last night on replay and wondering what will happen when he sees Toothless again.

That dragon never does listen to him.

With a sigh he looked outside to see the sun dropping low into the horizon. He left his station for food and later came back home. But the dragon could not be heard or seen. He hadn't returned yet. Puzzled, Hiccup left to walk around the village in search of his counterpart.

Hiccup grew worried when the moon came out and Toothless was nowhere to be found. Melancholic, Hiccup went back to his house for rest, perhaps the dragon would show up later that evening.

Toothless didn't show up that night. Or the next day, or the day after that. Hiccup grew restless.

It had been nearing the fourth day when Toothless finally showed up. Hiccup was in the living room of his house, worried, until Toothless opened the front door and strutted in like he wasn't gone nearly a week.

"Toothless!" Hiccup jumped from his place on the couch to run to the front door. "Where have you been? I've been so worried!" He scolded, sounding eerily like a lover.

The dragon only gave a pleasant smile and hugged Hiccup to him, breathing in his scent as the door closed behind him. He walked the boy backwards and closer to the stairs. When he pulled away, he gave a soft kiss to the boy's forehead in hopes of calming him down.

Hiccup glared upward, a slight scowl on his lips until he relaxed his face, knowing he won't get anywhere with the infuriating to no end dragon.

"Now, are you going to talk?" Hiccup asked, hands on his hips in a pseudo-angry way.

Toothless gave a chuckle at the action and reached for the small bag that was attached to his hip. Hiccup watched curiously, eyebrow raised in confusion. He unlooped the strings and held the full pouch out to Hiccup, who took it carefully.

"What's in it?" He asked, looking to Toothless as the dragon motioned for him to open it. As he reached to open the button that kept it shut, the bag moved. Hiccup jumped at the sudden movement in the pouch and hurriedly opened the button.

The boy gave a small gasp and recovered quickly as he took the small animal out of the confines of the bag.

"A kitten? Why a kitten?" He asked, holding the tiny thing in his hands, laughing when the baby tried pawing at his hands. The kitten was literally a ball of fur, tiny as it may be, with a thick coat designed especially for winter. White paws and grey mane, a white stripe going down between its eyes, down the mug and over part of its chest.

"It's so cute." He held the kitten up to look closer at it, nuzzling it closer to his face. "Is this really why you were gone for a week? To find a kitten?"

Toothless shrugged, walking closer to Hiccup's side to pet his latest find.

"Yes. I thought it was appropriate." He said lightly but didn't divulge any further. Hiccup didn't really understand, but left it at that, too preoccupied with the hyper mess in his arms.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Stoik walking in. At the site of the two and the new arrival, he halted. Hiccup looked up to see his father and smiled, holding up the bundle in his hands.

"Hey, dad. Toothless got me a kitten." He said, going back to entertaining the kitten. "I'll name her Fress." By this time, Hiccup was in his own world and didn't notice his father's reddening face.

Stoik stood stock still, watching the interaction between the three, barely breathing as he tried to get his frustration under control, making his face bloat with red.

"Hiccup, that's enough!" He finally snapped, making the boy jump a little before looking at his father questioningly. Confusion marked his entire face, not understanding why his father was so angry. "That kitten has to go, now. You can't keep it."

"What?" Hiccup raised a brow, his face now filled with disbelief. "Why?"

"Because, Hiccup." He said sternly, keenly aware of how Toothless came closer to his son and put an arm around Hiccup's shoulder. Stoik's face reddened some more. Hiccup, however, didn't even notice the closeness of his former pet. He was all too familiar with Toothless's disregard for personal space.

"Dad. It's just a cat."

"That's not the point Hiccup!"

"Then what is the point? You're not making any sense."

Stoik kept silent, trying to quell the bubbling in his chest with calming breaths.

"Just take it back, now." Hiccup made a face of disbelief before shaking his head.

"What is your deal? It's just a kitten Toothless gave me. I'm keeping it." With those words, he turned around and Toothless's hand dropped to his side as he continued up the stairs to his room, coddling the new arrival to the family unaware of the stare down between the two men he just left.

Toothless watched the man silently, as Stoik did to the dragon, and the silence between them both spoke volumes and was deafening. A slow triumphant smile worked its ways to the tallest of the two men before Toothless turned and jolted up the stairs and into Hiccup's room, shutting the door behind his retreating tail.

Stoik was left speechless and incredulous. His nerves ran high.

Up in Hiccup's room, the two were seated close near the headboard of his bed. The kitten tramping on Hiccup's lap and running up his clothes. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh and chuckle at the playful bugger, so full of energy at this age. He barely even noticed how Toothless held him by his waist and leaned him into his chest, keeping him warm.

The door opened harshly, Stoik's large form in the doorway, all fearless Viking.

"Hiccup, we need to talk. Now." He stated, leaving no room for argument as his eyes narrowed on the hand at his son's hip. The man looked towards the culprit, who wore a lackadaisical smirk.

Hiccup raised his brow, wondering where his father was going with this, _again,_ before shrugging it off and handing the kitten back to Toothless. The dragon, in turn, motioned for him to take it with him. Rather than question why, he stood and was ready to bring the kitten with him.

"Leave, the kitten, here." His father's voice boomed, ordering him to obey before he left, door shutting closed behind him.

"What is that all about?" Hiccup asks, giving Fress back to Toothless, who quickly grabbed Hiccup's neck and gave a peck on his lips. This made Hiccup blush, heat spreading through his body. He pulled away, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I'll be back." He muttered before he left.

Downstairs, Stoik was standing menacingly in the living room, waiting for his son to come down. When he did, Stoik motioned to the couch.

"Sit down, son."

Hiccup did as he was told, skeptical as to why he had that leader voice on. As he was about to question, his father spoke up.

"I want you to get rid of the kitten."

"Why?" Hiccup asked exasperatedly, "It's just a kitten dad, what's wrong with it?"

"The problem is you don't understand the meaning of it!" He tried keeping his voice down, knowing the dragon upstairs could probably hear. Hiccup flinched at the loudness of his voice, but he was used to it from before.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup questioned. Entirely confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Toothless got you it, didn't he?" Stoik asked and waited for his son's nod before continuing. "He gave it to you as a symbol of _marriage_, Hiccup." His voice was now dangerously low.

"W-what?" Hiccup managed to sputter, blushing red at the thought. "N-no he didn't, he probably thought it was a nice gift."

"Do you not see how he is around you? Always touching you, always hugging you, _kissing you_. How can you say he doesn't mean in a marital sense!" Stoik reasoned, Hiccup's face flailing and blushing up to his ears with a deer caught in headlights look. He tried to defend himself.

"It's Toothless, dad! He did that before this happened, anyway. I-it's not like it's anything new."

"Hiccup, listen to me." Stoik warned. "Kittens are given by the husband to the bride. By Odin, Hiccup, have you _seen_ the way he _looks _at you?"

"Oh, come on, dad, you aren't making any sense." Hiccup tried to dissuade any suspicious thoughts his dad might have had. This was ridiculous! How could Toothless even know of their customs? Let alone _marriage traditions_.

His father did not seem at all convinced as he looked to Hiccup skeptically, the boy's face fighting a losing battle of staying neutral and pale.

"Okay, w-well, I'll be going now.." He stated awkwardly, getting up on weak legs and walking back up the stairs, his heart hammering in his chest. Once he reached his door, he could still feel his father's eyes on him through the walls.

Shaking it off, he walked into his room and closed to the door, leaning against it with a deep sigh. He looked to the dragon on his bed, the kitten kneading its little paws into Toothless's chest as he scratched its neck.

Hiccup stared at him accusingly for a moment, knowing the dragon had heard every single detail of their conversation downstairs. But Toothless gave no inclination of knowing of what went down. He opened his eyes to stare at Hiccup, a welcoming smile on his lips as the boy made his way to the bed to lie down.

Memories went through the boy's mind of all the affections that were given to him by his dragon. Sure, they might have crossed the friend's line plenty of times, but that didn't mean the kitten was a gift for a romantic relationship… right?

Toothless slid down on the bed, face facing Hiccup's. And the two stared at each other for a moment before Hiccup's face reddened again when Toothless came closer, noses touching now. Hiccup couldn't really deny the affection, but not for the reasons he was naming. With a breath, Hiccup felt lips on his in a soft manner.

When had he closed his eyes?

"_Are you scared?"_

* * *

_A/N: Well, here is, what I think it will be, the almost last chapter. It took me a bit to figure out how I wanted it to play out. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS AND LIKES YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GIDDY AND LOVED IT MAKES ME. I had to do a little bit of research for this chappie, enjoy!_

_Doomsday BeamXD; I know.. I'm kind of awkward about putting it at the top, it's at the bottom on all of my fics lol_

_Warrior Nun; Yeah! I was doing some research. I need to buy the series and read them. Teehee. & Thank you!_

_Thank You for reading!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon_


	5. Chapter 5

It was all fun and games, he bet that it was. There was no way his best friend could like him _like that. _But then again, the dragons weren't dragons and apparently the world was round.

He wasn't blind to the dragon's affection, but he was hesitant and even reluctant to accept the love for what it was. Ever since the talk with his father, he was more aware of it. It left his heart thumping in his chest, a fluttering in his stomach and weak in the knees.

He constantly blushed whenever they were administrated. Before, he would too, but then he could brush it off as just pet like antics, not romantic interest. He couldn't really ignore it now. He even kept the kitten despite his father's protests.

The movements were getting frequent again. A touch here, a touch there, a super long hug or being held in his arms during flight or in public. They were also getting bolder. A kiss on his neck at supper time, in front of the hawk eyes of his father, no less! Quick pecks on their morning walks.

Loving gestures of a lover in the light of day without bother to seek closed doors.

_Hiccup bites his lips, trying to look away but Toothless's face was too close to look anywhere but him._

"… _I am." Was his answer, quietly whispered between them. The ghost of his breath rolling over Toothless's lips they were so close._

Honestly, what was he even supposed to do in these situations besides blush like a schoolgirl? His father keeps getting angry and lecturing him when he thinks Toothless isn't around. But he is, he always is. Hiding behind trees, in trees, behind houses and people despite his large form. And whenever Stoik would leave, Toothless would come out of the blue and snatch Hiccup away, quite literally.

The dragon's nights out are sporadic and unplanned. They grab their riders and fly to their bonfire site for another night of timeless dancing. Hiccup and Toothless would always be the last to join, coaxed by the fun that was to come.

"_What are you afraid of?"_

"… _I don't know."_

And every time they came home from those festivities, Toothless would shower him with adoration and affection befitting a newlywed wife until Hiccup fell asleep, rocked to sleep by the gentle heat emitting from his dragon.

Stoik's stares were cynical, calculating. Hiccup has never seen that expression on his father's face before. He had asked for his trust at a previous argument. Hiccup doesn't know if his father actually trusts his judgment. But nevertheless, Stoik ceased his lecturing and kept to his silent watching. Waiting. Hiccup doesn't know what for, maybe his reaction to the affections? If he would stop the relations Toothless wanted, was coaxing out of him.

"_Everything.."_

"_Is everything really what scares you?"_

"_T-the idea…What my father said.. D-did it really mean…?"_

The craziest thing was, Hiccup didn't really want to stop him. Not the affection, the touches and glances and late night dances.

That didn't mean he took the coming love in stride. He was confused. Happy, maybe, but lost on what he should do. He knew he wouldn't follow his father's words. He rarely did, it was amazing he got his father's support in letting the dragons stay at Berk. He even convinced the villagers to let the hybrids stay. People followed him, listened to him now. Trusted him.

Hiccup wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. He knew if anyone told him the hybrids had to leave, even Toothless, he would go with them.

Did that mean he accepted the proposition posed to him?

_Toothless gave a lovely smile and brought the kitten to Hiccup's neck, letting the small being relax against its new master's chest._

_The dragon leaned close again, lips a thin lines away from each other. _

"_It does." Toothless kept eye contact, watching Hiccup struggle with the idea, but not completely opposed. "Do you accept?"_

_Without waiting for an answer, Toothless closed that miniscule gap and pecked his lips again before pulling back. Hiccup's face was red to his ears and down his neck to the collarbones. He couldn't even reply, too embarrassed to say anything, even if he did know the answer to that question at that time. Instead, he ducked his head down so it rested under Toothless's chin, hiding from that adoring gaze that made his heart thud against his ribcage._

He didn't even know. He couldn't give an answer. It's not like he thought it over, didn't think he had too.

His past relationship wasn't this complicated. It was normal. But they were long separated, their paths sending them different ways. Astrid no longer held a grudge, and they talked like old friends. He often wonders what she would think of this situation, but would never ask.

Hiccup knew she might have an inclination of what went on between Toothless and he, she does have women's intuition, and she was the smartest out of the group, at least reality-wise.

It wasn't like he could talk about it to anyone, either. The very ideas of how to even bring up the subject sent a blush to his face and duck his head in embarrassment. The only one left to consult was his new kitten, who only responded in a way only a kitten could. Chase the string and jump on him. But, he thought that talking to the cat was a setback. It was a gift for the proposal, talking to it meant he was accepting the idea, even a tiny bit. He thought it was a bit biased.

* * *

Winter was coming. Snow blanketed the ground every other day until it came down every day, the clouds always blocking the sun and making Berk colder than ever. Even now, with Toothless sticking to his side almost every hour of every day, he had not given a reply.

Hiccup didn't think he could provide one that used words. Customs, traditions, and expectations kept rolling around and around in his head and he didn't know what to follow. He had already broken a few traditions and customs, not to mention suppressed the Viking's urges to kill and annihilate. What more was he going to change? Too much change would have the village on edge, cranky.

Even now, lying safe and warm in his bed with none other than the dragon he needs to answer, worrying about what he should say. Toothless never questioned his inability to give straight answers, or even request them to be candid. He would ask randomly, "_Do you accept?"_ and Hiccup would change the direction of their conversation.

The dragon was patient, yes, but Hiccup wonders how long he would wait. Surely, not long? One can only go so long without needed answers. But as the season changed and the days got steadily colder, Toothless was resolved to stay by his side and wait with all the patience of a Buddha for his never coming answer.

The coming week, Toothless asked again, right in the mess hall while they ate. Hiccup spit out his drink with a deepening blush. He couldn't produce an honest answer. Though Hiccup felt awkward to leave his questions hanging, Toothless didn't mind the silence and didn't ask again that week.

The question pops up more frequently, startling Hiccup the more he hears it. Toothless stays ever patient, knowing when to prod for answers or leave the boy be.

Two months passed since then. A wedding was being held. It was Snotlout's. Disbelief and trepidation overcame Hiccup when he found out, more than surprised that he got over his crush on Astrid.

The week of the feast and drinking came, after the husband and wife exchanged finger rings and mead. Day after day went when everyone was in festivities. Drunk most of the night and slept till the next afternoon.

The fourth day found Hiccup and Toothless back in their room. Toothless had become overly affectionate during this time, and Hiccup wasn't sure if it was because of the marriage ceremony, or it was the alcohol in him. He had a feeling the dragon could hold more without so much as skewing his vision.

Hiccup was just a tad bit lightheaded with the day's drinking. And he didn't even seem to mind Toothless taking the advantage and giving more affection than strictly necessary.

They seemed too burry themselves under the blankets to hide from the cold, even though Toothless's body would be sufficient enough to keep both of them warm. Toothless lay casually over his master, giving little nips and kisses to the free skin he could find. He worked his way up that pale column of neck, over Hiccup's chin and to his pale lips. Pressing softly, again, and again.

Hiccup closed his eyes, face heating up slowly with lack of oxygen as he let himself be kissed. After a moment, a slick tongue licked at his lips that caused him to spread his lips in a soft inhale. The appendage went passed his lips and into his mouth, languidly tracing the cavern. Hiccup's hands came to rest on the dragon's forearms that were propping his body up as they kissed.

With a quick lick of Hiccup's upper lip, Toothless pulled back a little from the kiss.

"Are you scared?" Toothless asked, bringing back a question from long ago.

Hiccup froze, hands tightening around the forearms they had grabbed in slight anxiety. He bit his lip, worrying them while he thought of something to say. His eyes darted anywhere, his breath quickening with the contradicting emotions and thoughts that came flooding back to him all at once.

"Yes." Hiccup finally managed a voice barely above a whisper.

"What are you afraid of?"

"_Everything_." He emphasized his reoccurring answer. "I'm scared of what'll happen; I'm breaking entire traditions and customs and I'm not even remorseful! I don't know how I should feel about this, Toothless." He whines. "My dad will probably think less of me than he already does. I don't know why you wouldn't regrow your tail fin; or why you would propose to me." Hiccup was near hysterical, knowing his dad was downstairs, passed out drunk on the couch.

Toothless listened attentively and gave a kiss on Hiccup's forehead once he was done, a hand going down to trace his left leg down to the end of the appendage that stopped halfway on his shin.

"I was always regretful that I had to do this in order to save you." He began softly, sitting up slightly and lifting the foot to kiss the end where the prosthetic should be. "It would have been easier to save you with this form. I should have shifted earlier," He kissed the foot again, tenderly caressing it. "To save you fully."

Hiccup stayed quiet, the alcohol making his head spin and emotions to run high and in the open. Toothless put his foot down gently, running his fingers over Hiccup's neck as he moved closer again.

"I wanted to be with you. Your fears are mine." He rested his forehead on Hiccup's. "You don't have to burden this alone, you know."

Their voices barely reached a whisper even though they knew Stoik would not wake up so easily, or at all, if they made noise. It was almost like another secret, only between them. And maybe, it made Hiccup feel just a tiny bit better about his growing anxiety for the future.

It could have been the alcohol talking, but he moved the dragon's face to his for a kiss. Toothless obliged without hesitation, slowly working his hot hands up and over Hiccup's fur vest, taking it off and dropping it near the bedpost on the floor.

Letting go of his role as a Viking and what the next actions would be, he felt more comfortable to jump into the unknown. He wasn't a good, traditional Viking anyway. Maybe he was just born in the wrong era, but he was glad to meet Toothless under their original circumstances, even if they weren't all that appealing or in their favor.

Toothless's hands crawled under the boy's shirt, leaving trails of heat from his hands until the garment was disposed of. Toothless began lavishing the naked skin with kisses and nips, ears flicking with every soft sound Hiccup made. In the next moment, Toothless pulled the bed sheets over them to shield them from any unwanted prying eyes, be it someone who might walk in uninvited or the mouse that scurried across the room.

The ministrations continued, though Hiccup's anxiety still festered. It grew more when he was completely unclothed and under the biased scrutiny of his best friend. He tried to hide himself, somehow, someway, until Toothless put a soft hand on his cheek, imploring them to meet gazes.

Toothless brought their faces together again, lips a threads length apart.

"_I love you."_

That was all it took for Hiccup to let go of his worries and fears. The kiss sealed their fate, and Hiccup couldn't help but murmur the words back with as much affection as he could. This made the dragon's face brighten tenfold with a glorious smile.

Their sensual touches grew bold, perspiration beginning to build on their skins.

It was just them tonight; no one else mattered. There was no tomorrow, or dad, or Snotlout's wedding, or Viking tradition. Hiccup was able to capture the time and freeze it, like the group does during their nights out at the bonfire. To be absolutely free in the infinite time.

Finger, slick with sweat and saliva, made their way down between Hiccup's trembling legs. He was still scared; he knew what was to come. Toothless's heat made him relax and let him go forth with abandon. Hiccup squeezed Toothless's shoulder when he felt the intrusion, biting his lips and trying to relax as he was stretched and prepped.

Toothless licked his reddening lips, offering him a distraction with kisses and caresses. The world didn't exist outside their blanket fort. That thought let him relax more, moaning his passions into Toothless's mouth. Sometime later, Toothless managed to get himself out of his shredded shorts.

The initial pain ebbed and Toothless let his fingers slip out, breaking the kiss for a short while.

"Are you still scared?"

"Not anymore." Hiccup whispered back just as Toothless hugged him close and slipped into Hiccup with little to no resistance, holding the boy close until he got used to the feeling of being filled so completely.

They created a steady pace that built and built, enjoying the company and feeling of each other without trepidation of what comes after this. Their breaths came quick and heavy with need, kisses becoming haphazard and greedy, losing their mind to their lust.

Then the world was white. It came back in pinpricks of colors, circles dancing in their vision as their labored breathing calmed. Their foreheads touched, warm breaths mingling between them. They shared one last, lazy and soft kiss before letting the trapped heat escape from under the blankets; allowing them to breath just a bit easier (but the two would have preferred to stay under those blankets forever).

Hiccup lay calmly; cuddled into his love's chest; face hiding in the crook of his neck with arms pulling him close and legs intertwined. A thought passed his fading mind as to what his dad might walk in on in the morning, with a hangover no doubt. But he couldn't find it in him to care, and only gave a tired smile at the possible freak out to come.

Hiccup wasn't scared anymore. The future looked brighter the more he thought about it. It was the brightest he'd seen it, shining like the North Star.

Fate had a funny way of laying down the cards. Hiccup wouldn't have it any other way. He only had one word to describe the way he felt about their future.

Glorious.

* * *

_That was how fate played out, letting them meet years into the future since time began. There was always a course, always a reason why things worked out that way._

_No one ever knew what it felt like. No one knew how to catch it with the human eye, how it looked like in others._

_Not the type they sought out._

_The glory of the times, the days rolling into one another with memories formed and days lived to the fullest._

_The glory of their love._

* * *

_FIN_

* * *

_A/N: Wow, I can't believe I finished it that fast... (then again, it is pretty short.) But, yeah... That's the ending I wanted. Romantic and cheesy... I like it and then I don't. But I'm pretty sure that was the ending I had in mind when the story finished. _

_What do you guys think?_


End file.
